1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to magnetic recording and reproduce heads, and more particularly to face assemblies therefor, and to methods of manufacturing such face assemblies. Although not so restricted, the invention has particular relevance to multi-track heads and to their methods of manufacture.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Reference is had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,073 and 3,761,641 as representative of the art over which the invention is an improvement: As disclosed in each of such patents, two sets of slots are sliced into a relatively elongated ceramic block, the first set of slots being fitted with ferrite pieces which are bonded in place. The block and ferrite assembly (which hereafter shall sometimes be referred to as the basic track array assembly) is then halved longitudinally and, after a gapping substance is deposited on the ends of the exposed ferrite pieces, the two block halves are bonded back together. Then the second set of slots is fitted with ferrite shield pieces which are bonded to both halves of the ceramic block. The gap between each half of a ferrite piece corresponds to a given information track, the shield pieces being disposed, for example, between pairs of adjacent track-defining ferrite pieces. The whole face assembly is then shaped to optimize the gap cross-sections; and after which the face assembly is fitted with a rear assembly, including magnetic elements, and coils, for completing the magnetic circuits of the track-defining ferrite pieces.
While a head which is manufactured according to the prior art may be functionally acceptable, its structure is such as to leave something to be desired from a manufacturing standpoint: In the event a defect should occur anywhere within the ceramic material, the whole head could result in being a reject. Also, since the prior art teaches use of a "ceramic comb" that is fitted with track-defining ferrite pieces, fracturing of the relatively brittle comb teeth, either while slotting the ceramic block, or after such slotting, is a distinct possibility. Further, concerning the prior art use of a "ceramic comb", track positioning, and track-to-track spacing, relative to the ceramic block is limited by relatively imprecise procedures for forming slots in the ceramic.